beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Alphabet
Archaic Latin alphabet https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Latin_alphabet#Archaic_Latin_alphabet As Old Italic �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� ��A As Latin A B C D E F Z H I K L M N O P Q R S T V X A:, Be:, Ke:, De:, E:, ɛf, ge:, ha:, i:, ka:, ɛl, ɛm, ɛn, o:, pe:, ku:, ɛr, ɛs, te:, u:, iks, iːˈɡraɪka, 'dze:ta A:Be:ra Ke:De:Be:rE: ɛfge:niha:ɛste:a:ɛn (the creation of Afghanistan) 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,0,L,M,N,O,P,Q,R,S,T = 19 characters.... 26 - 7 = 19 but 28 is a perfect number. Ελληνικό Αλφάβητο (Greek Alphabet) ](see |Lopez:/2017/Geophysical Waves and Flows> for full quality image) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greek_alphabet "The Greek alphabet has been used to write the Greek language since the late 9th century BC or early 8th century BC.34 It was derived from the earlier Phoenician alphabet,5 and was the first alphabetic script to have distinct letters for vowels as well as consonants. It is the ancestor of the Latin and Cyrillic scripts.6 Apart from its use in writing the Greek language, in both its ancient and its modern forms, the Greek alphabet today also serves as a source of technical symbols and labels in many domains of mathematics, science and other fields. In its classical and modern forms, the alphabet has 24 letters, ordered from alpha to omega. Like Latin and Cyrillic, Greek originally had only a single form of each letter; it developed the letter case distinction between upper-case and lower-case forms in parallel with Latin during the modern era." https://el.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ελληνικό_αλφάβητο https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sampi - Archaic letter that went out of fashion quickly millenia ago. עִברִית (ivˈʁit - Hebrew) alphabet https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gematria#Values_table https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hebrew_alphabet "The Hebrew alphabet (Hebrew: אָלֶף־בֵּית עִבְרִי‬,a 'Alefbet Ivri'), known variously by scholars as the Jewish script, square script and block script, is an abjad script used in the writing of the Hebrew language, also adapted as an alphabet script in the writing of other Jewish languages, most notably in Yiddish (lit. "Jewish" for Judeo-German), Djudío (lit. "Jewish" for Judeo-Spanish), and Judeo-Arabic. Historically, there have been two separate abjad scripts to write Hebrew." Phoenician from |Wikipedia://Phoenician alphabet> https://sites.google.com/site/collesseum/cuneiformalphabet 注音符號 (Zhùyīn Fúhào)/ㄅㄆㄇㄈ (Bōpōmōfō) (see Category:ㄅㄆㄇㄈ (Bōpōmōfō, 注音符號)) 日本語 (Nihongo - Japanese) Alphabet (coming soon) 平仮名 (ひらがな - Hiragana) |Wikipedia:/en/Hiragana :"Hiragana (平仮名, ひらがな, Japanese pronunciation: çiɾaɡana) is a Japanese syllabary, one component of the Japanese writing system, along with katakana, kanji, and in some cases rōmaji (Latin script). It is a phonetic lettering system. The word hiragana literally means "ordinary" or "simple" kana ("simple" originally as contrasted with kanji)." Basic Alphabet wi and we??? those are new? :ん n ɰ̃ elsewhere Extended alphabet (using diacritics - ", °): https://www.tofugu.com/japanese/learn-hiragana/ 片仮名 (Katakana) アァ, イィ, ウゥヴ, エェ, オォ, カヵガ, キギ, クグ, ケヶゲ, コゴ, サザ, シジ, スズ, セゼ, ソゾ, タダ, チヂ, ツッヅ, テデ, トド, ナ, ニ, ヌ, ネ, ノ, ハバパ, ヒビピ, フブプ, ヘベペ, ホボポ, マ, ミ, ム, メ, モ, ヤャ, ユュ, ヨョ, ラ, リ, ル, レ, ロ, ワヮ, ヰ, ヱ, ヲ, ン, ー, ヽ, ヾ Symbols 「」 and 『』 :Repetition marks - 々 仝 ヽ ヾ ゝ ゞ 〃 〱 〲 〳 〵 〴 〵 :Brackets and quotation marks - 「」 『』 （） 〔〕 ［］ ｛｝ ｟｠ 〈〉 《》 【】 〖〗 〘〙 〚〛 :Phonetic marks - っ ッ ー ゛ ゜ :Punctuation marks - 。 、 ・ ゠ ＝ :Other special marks - 〆 〜 … ‥ ヶ • ◦ ﹅ ﹆ ※ ＊ 〽 〓 ♪ ♫ ♬ ♩ 〇 :Organization-specific symbols - 〒 〶 〠 〄 再⃝ Ⓧ Ⓛ Ⓨ Latin diacritics: ō, ē, ū Русский Алфавит (Russian Alphabet) https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Русский_алфавит "Ру́сский алфави́т (ру́сская а́збука) — алфавит русского языка, в нынешнем виде с 33 буквами, существующий с 1918 года (буква Ё''' официально утверждена лишь с 1942 года: ранее считалось, что в русском алфавите 32 буквы, поскольку '''Е и Ё рассматривались как варианты одной и той же буквы)." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Russian_alphabet Table below from: http://www.russianlessons.net/lessons/lesson1_alphabet.php Category:Linguistics Category:Coding Languages Category:Communication Category:Cryptography Category:Information Theory Category:Entropy